


One Sentence

by himekohimura



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Community: 1sentence, M/M, Past HanChul, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 1sentence challenge on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence

#01 - Comfort  
"He's gone," Heechul said in your doorway, looking so lost and confused and all you do is open your arms to receive him.

#02 - Kiss  
The first time you kiss isn't by choice but it leaves tingles going down your spine when your lips touch.

#03 - Soft  
Heechul would call you soft, but you think you're rather hard when it comes down to it.

#04 - Pain  
You don't let his words hurt you anymore; they're a safety mechanism that you've learned to let slip over you like water.

#05 - Potatoes  
"I am NOT getting my hands dirty," he pouts and you can't help but swing a few of the freshly pulled potatoes at him and watch him run.

#06 - Rain  
He looks good in the rain--he looks good anywhere, to tell the truth--but you aren't going to tell him that because his ego does not need it.

#07 - Chocolate  
When Heechul offers you chocolate, you take it because he doesn't share food often and he shares chocolate even less.

#08 - Happiness  
Happiness isn't pink and sweet, but red hot like the sun and Heechul's hair.

#09 - Telephone  
"I miss you..." Heechul whimpers into the telephone and you know that he's talking to a recording.

#10 - Ears  
You tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and he growls at you but you smile back, just glad that you could touch him.

#11 - Name  
"My name is Lady Heehee," Heechul declares when he walks out of the dressing room and smirks at the rest of you.

#12 - Sensual  
He knows how to make every move of his flirtatious and sensual--what he doesn't know is that it drives you insane.

#13 - Death  
You wished death on all your fellow members that allowed themselves to be kissed by him.

#14 - Sex  
You don't know how it happened because you were drunk out of your mind, but it did and you wake up to an empty bed and the feeling of wrong.

#15 - Touch  
He doesn't let you touch him, doesn't let you talk to him at all so you really don't know what happened that night except that you definitely hurt him.

#16 - Weakness  
Heechul is your weakness and you go through the next month feeling like you've just lost your reason for living.

#17 - Tears  
He backhands you and tears instantly spring to your eyes, though it has nothing to do with the pain on your cheek.

#18 - Speed  
You run to catch him, shouting his name, but he doesn't answer you and he doesn't turn your way.

#19 - Wind  
He breezes in and out of your life now, barely staying long enough for you to say 'Hi'.

#20 - Freedom  
You feel like your heart has been set free from a prison when Heechul allows himself to sit by you again. 

#21 - Life  
"I'm not here because I like you, Kangin said you were being stupid and wasting away your life."

#22 - Jealousy  
It makes you jealous when Heechul streams programs of Chinese shows, but it breaks your heart because he's torturing himself.

#23 - Hands  
You're not allowed to touch him, but when the photographer tells you two to hold hands, he's the one who reaches out first.

#24 - Taste  
The taste of alcohol makes you sick now because it reminds you of what you did and what you lost because of it.

#25 - Devotion  
"You're too devoted to him," Sungmin says as the two of you share a cigarette on the roof.

#26 - Forever  
"I'll wait forever," you say in response and you frighten yourself because you mean it.

#27 - Blood  
When you cut your finger on a paper, you are surprised when Heechul is the one that runs for a band aid.

#28 - Sickness  
Everyone hates when Heechul gets sick because he's a bitch to live with, but you don't mind because he allows you to take care of him.

#29 - Melody  
You've always been impressed by how Heechul pretends he can't sing so that when he does, he can blow everyone's mind away.

#30 - Star  
Of all the things you think of when your fans give you a star, you wonder how close your star is to Heechul's.

#31 - Home  
When they tell you it's about time you move out of the dorms, you can't help but protest if only because you can see Heechul every day in the dorms.

#32 - Confusion  
Heechul has this tendency to confuse you with his words, so when he says 'I love you' you aren't sure if he really means it.

#33 - Fear  
You fear the day Heechul leaves Super Junior for good.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
It's the anniversary of that day and it breaks your heart when you find Heechul on the roof in the middle of a thunderstorm, soaked to the bone holding a picture of him.

#35 - Bonds  
You wonder how strong the bond is between you and him, because every time you're alone with him, it almost seems like something is about to break.

#36 - Market  
"You are buying me this," Heechul says as the two of you walk through Namdaemun for a TV show recording, holding up the most ridiculous statue you've ever seen.

#37 - Technology  
Sometimes you have trouble with technology and while all the others have given up on teaching you, Heechul is always there to fix your blue screen.

#38 - Gift  
Heechul gives gifts so rarely, so when you find a box with a winged pendant on your bed with a note from Heechul attached to it you almost break down in tears.

#39 - Smile  
They say that women would drown in your smile, but you're pretty sure that you could live on just Heechul's smile.

#40 - Innocence  
Innocence is something you lost in trainee days but Heechul manages to bring it out every time he says something remotely dirty.

#41 - Completion  
The day Heechul kisses you on purpose, you feel like your heart is complete and about to overflow.

#42 - Clouds  
The clouds seemed to make hearts everywhere you go.

#43 - Sky  
You can't help but feel like you're about to fly into the sky with happiness, until you realize he was just doing it for the show.

#44 - Heaven  
Most people call you Angel, and you hope that you're an angel in Heechul's heaven.

#45 - Hell  
It's hell on earth when you finally confess your feelings and Heechul runs away.

#46 - Sun  
You pretend that you're using sunglasses because of the sun when in fact you're just using them to hide away the red eyes and tear marks.

#47 - Moon  
You almost hesitate when he says come and meet him on the roof, but when you find him bathed in the moonlight, looking up at the sky, you can't help but think rejection is worth a glimpse of heaven.

#48 - Waves  
Waves of tension permeate the group and you think it's your fault because you fell in love with the impossible.

#49 - Hair  
When he cuts his hair in preparation of his army training and despite his multiple protests, you're pretty sure he's leaving because of you.

#50 - Supernova  
"I'm leaving so that when I come back, I'll be different and maybe then..." he trails off and a supernova explodes in your heart when he kisses you shyly before leaving the dorm for his training.


End file.
